Obsessive
by ckittykatty
Summary: Just a piece of shit lemon of Death the Kidd from Soul Eater and Levi from Attack on Titan. It started as a joke but became 21 pages in Word, so. ONE SHOT Art by luna-arthurina.tumblr. (com)


TIME FOR PORN.

Okay, so lemme explain something about this shit you're about to read, okay? This isn't serious. It was just a joke me and my friend did because we're terrible people. We actually love this pairing, though. In fact, it does get a little more serious and less mocking near the end. IT'S A LEMON. MAJORLY A LEMON. TURN BACK NOW IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO READ POORLY WRITTEN SEX SCENES BETWEEN TWO FICTIONAL OCD CHARACTERS. Kidd is off character a lot. I'll have to apologize for that. It's my fault. After a little while this was done in an almost RP fashion, so half of the writing is hers, half of it is mine. I edited it for better flow, though.

For those of you who like OCDOTP, welcome! There are so few ;D I also understand those of you who like ErenxLevi, but that's not in here, and I'm sorry.

Like I said, this is mocking and crude and just for a joke. Mostly so the beginning.

Pairings: Death the KiddxLevi (Rivaille) OCDOTP

* * *

Death the Kidd woke up from a, erm, let's say 1000 year nap feeling very lusty even though I'm pretty sure he doesn't even have a libido. It's pretty obvious Death the Kidd is gay because he is, and two dicks are more symmetrical than a dick and a vajayjay. Also, since Kidd was so fucking short, he needed to be with someone that was short as well, say, like, 160 cm, cuz that's realistically the height for a man, not, say, a dwarf.

But ANYWAY, Kidd woke up pretty damn horny. We'll just pretend he didn't have to eat or drink water because this is a lemon, and characters in lemons are like, incubuses and don't have normal human needs.

Well, okay, Death the Kidd is only, like, half human. Right? Right.

So he went along this path with HUGE foot prints and shit but Kidd was being a blon**—**Thompson sister, Kidd was being a Thompson sister (read: a Patty) and ignored them/didn't notice them. It was the year 850 and Eren's mommy was all ready barfed out in that hard shit that Titans barf out (shit not as in feces, shit as in puke, child.) and Eren pledged to kill all Titans, so Kidd was lucky he was short as shit for a fourteen/fifteen year old, am I right? ANYWAY, another thing we're ignoring is the fact that if Kidd, say, fell asleep under a tree back in good ole 2002, a Titan would have already nommed that reaper kid, SO WE'LL PRETEND THAT WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED, K? K.

So Kidd's going along this path and no giant fuckers with no dicks are coming at him which is fucking strang-OH HEADCANON, SINCE KIDD'S ALL LIKE SHINIGAMI, HE ISN'T HUMAN SO TTUTT NO TITAN SNACKING, OKAY IGNORE THAT THING ABOVE SAYING TO IGNORE THAT THING I JUST FIXED, K? K.

Levi is just going about his business when he spots a boy off in the distance, ass in the air, going on about some symmetry shit. Being the dick he is, he must go kick his teeth out because that's just unsanitary to have your face on the ground, beating the dirt with your fists. Come on, the kid is crying and making mud on his face. That's just not clean.

Come on, Kidd, your ass is about to be kicked, run dammit.

Or pounded. Yes, your ass is about to be pounded. Consider this foreshadowing.

Levi saunters over to dat ass, hips sash-sha-swa-swaying side to side. Just picture a slut heading toward a john's car and you have the picture.

Once he made it over to the ebony haired currently emo Kidd, he**—**is he a tsker? would he tsk? Ah, tch.**—**tched cuz the boy was being very unsanitary and shit, and I hope you know I'm seriously making these characters their stereotypes, so

SYMMETRY RANTTTTTTT

"DO YOU SEE THOSE TREES, THERE ARE FOUR ON THE RIGHT SIDE, AND SIX ON THE OTHER, THAT IS NOT BALANCED AT ALL**—**" Just as he was about to continue onto how the trees themselves, a white striped lock caught his eye and he flung himself to the ground.

"I'M SO UNSYMMETRICAL, WHY DO I LIVE? I'M FILTHY REAPER SCUM, I DESERVE TO DIE. I'M NOT WORTHY TO BE A SHINIGAMI. I SHOULD JUST**—**" Then he was cut off by a midget's powerful kick to the stomach**—**well, it missed the stomach and hit in the groin area if you catch my drift, gentlemen.

"Are you done?" Levi asked as Kidd rolled onto his back, clutching his pride 'n' joy.

"NO, YOU HIT MY LEFT BALL, YOU HAVE TO DO IT AGAIN AND HIT THE RIGHT ONE SO IT'S SYMMETRICAL." To that, the short man complied, making the boy gasp.

"Th-that... was the l-left one again..."

Levi smirked. "You want me to kick the right one twice now? Yeah, I'd bet you'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"Y-you have to k-kick it tw-twice like the l-left!"

Levi sneered. "Are you getting your rocks off, you little shit?"

Kidd didn't really understand that because when I said Kidd didn't have a libido, I meant Kidd knew like, nothing about sex.

So, he nodded.

Levi raised a brow at this. It wasn't every day you got a symmetry-obsessed, sadomasochistic kid begging you to help him jerk off. This was a rare opportunity. And not one he intended to miss out on. Two fast, concise kicks to the balls later, he'd have the boy rolling.

And so he delivered with all the power in his tiny little legs. Which was, in fact, enough power to propel a man three times his size well onto his ass. Not that a man three times his size was THAT big.

Kidd groaned and protected his kiwis from further assault because once again balance was restored to his junk, which made him happy, unlike how a normal boy his age would gain happiness from that region.

Levi crossed his arms and jutted a hip out to the side much like a teenage girl sassing her mother might do and snapped, "You cum yet?"

Kidd raised a brow slightly. "O-of course not, wh-why would I?"

"Because you obviously get off by getting your junk beat, you shithead."

Kidd just gave him this blank kind of stare. "N-no, I d-don't." He attempted to stand up, but while a man whose balls were beat in cannot stand up without his pride intact, Kidd couldn't stand with both his balls kicked twice, like any normal man couldn't. At least he had the pride though.

Grabbing his hair, the older made Kidd look into his face. "Don't you think you owe me, you little freak?"

"W-what f-fo**—**?" He cut himself off. The man DID help him regain symmetry, after all. A small favor was in order. "I-I suppose so."

A smirk was in Levi's eyes more than on his lips. His devious intent was prevalent in body language alone. However, Kidd was proving the phrase "blind with pain," because he didn't take note of these obvious signs of lust. He waited for the man's request.

Levi did not bang often. His ego kept him from buying help and, frankly, being as tiny as he was in stature kept too many people from wanting to be bottom to him. This was truly a golden opportunity. Plus, he was obviously gay. And even though he was treating Eren like a dog, Eren's 10 centimeters on him hurt his pride. This kid, however, looked to be 4 centimeters shorter. He was size appropriate. Now if only he'd be a little cleaner coz SHIT this little fuck still had mud on his cheeks.

Kidd didn't know about the mud, though, because along with his obsession over symmetry, he was a little OCD about things being perfect, and the dirt all over that smexy blazer was not perfect, but ball pain can help a man forget these things.

Levi snapped his fingers, tching and getting Kidd's attention. "Oi, brat. You strike me for a fag. Am I right?" Of course he was right. Levi couldn't remember a time where he was wrong.

Kidd pursed his lips, processing beyond the pain, which hindered the ability to be angered at the other's hush tone. "N-no..."

Levi scoffed. "Please. I know a fag when I see one, fucker. You probably love it when your ass is all red, don't you?"

The only thing red at that moment were Kidd's flustered, mud-covered cheeks. "N-no!"

Levi leaned down, keeping his face straight. "You probably scream for more, huh? 'Ooh, deeper, ah, y-yes, ah'!"

The pain in his nuts, which had dulled to a throb, wasn't even on his mind any more as he tried to preserve any appearance of being straight as a pushpin. His flaring face wasn't helping, though. "O-of course not, you midget perv!"

Levi did not appreciate his stature being mocked, especially by someone shorter than him. He was petite, not short. So he kicked him in the face.

He grunted and flopped to the side. He didn't let the fact that only one side of his face had been abused. He stood, ignoring the pain in DAT REGION.

Levi looked him in the eye, bored as ever and crossed his arms. Kidd went for his guns, realizing at last that they weren't there. "What th-the...?" Levi glanced down at where his hands were groping and had to roll his shoulders.

Kidd looked up, glaring just slightly. "Wh-what did you w-want anyway?"

"A bearable night of mild pleasure. It's been a while, I'd settle for you." Kidd tensed at this, eyes wide.

"E-excuse me, but I'm not j-just some whore you f-find on the street!"

"You were on the street with your ass in the air, I don't see what else you could be."

Kidd's cheeks flushed. "I-I..." Levi had taken to cleaning the dirt from under his nails. Kidd grit his teeth. True, he should return a favor, as would only be fair and right, but not one of sexual nature. That wasn't equal to what he'd received. Levi raised a brow at him, looking just sexual as fuck today.

Finally Kidd was able to complete a sentence. "I-I'm not going to sexually please you, but I d-do owe you a favor."

"Who says I wanted to kick you in the balls?"

"N-no one, that's what I-I owe you a favor f-for."

"Exactly. Maybe I didn't WANT to do that, but I did because you asked me to. This seems like an unfair trade, doesn't it, brat?"

Kidd's eyes narrowed. "I-I offered a favor, dammit!"

"I offered you one as well, and you took it regardless of how I felt about it. Now you're taking the same privilege from me, shame shame, you little shit." The boy just stood there, mouth ajar slightly.

"... O-okay..." Levi raised his brows a little. He really did not expect for that to be as easy as it was. Kidd just couldn't see any fault with that logic. So long as Levi didn't go to any extremes, all was fair. Kidd didn't expect anything more than a handjob to do.

Levi had more in mind than a handjob, but the day was young yet. There was plenty of time to rack up more favors. But he wasn't about to let anything that filthy touch him. "You're gross. You need a bath." Kidd glanced down at his once orderly outfit, now covered in obscene dirt and grim. He nearly had an aneurism right there.

"OH MY GOD, MY SUIT, I'M FILTHY REAPER SCUM**—**" You get the point. He was back to the ground, proclaiming how he should die and all. Levi glared at him and grabbed him by the hair.

"Come with me, you shit." Kidd allowed him to drag him off, still sobbing on about his imperfections. A headache was already blossoming, so Levi hoped this little fuck would be extra appreciative by the time this day was over, said and done with. He took him back to his room, sending him back to the bath in the room adjacent to his. "Get all that shit off yourself."

After a moment of glaring, Kidd complied, shedding his soiled blazer and slipping out of his suspenders. Levi looked him over, rather happy with what he saw. He directed him to the bath and took up his clothes, scrubbing vigorously at them while he waited. Kidd showered for exactly eight minutes because he's an adorable crazy fuck, turning the water off and glancing around.

Levi was still scrubbing his fingers raw, his gear and uniform jacket shed and placed neatly in their designated spots. He grumbled more about the little shit to himself quietly as he went about his job. The younger boy frowned and began a search for a towel, or something to dry off with or wear. All of his towels were kept in an orderly pile directly to the left of the bath, each one stacked evenly and smelling fresh. This, however, was asymmetrical, so after wrapping one around his waist, he moved half of them to the other side of the room.

After setting the clothes aside to dry, Levi started preparing rations for that night's dinner. This left Kidd alone and unsure what to do. He stayed in the bathroom until either the man returned, or something else happened that was worse, but then again, Kidd couldn't really come up with anything worse than the return of that weirdo.

Bread was one thing Levi was an expert at making. He slid a loaf of dough he'd made earlier into his oven and started steaming milk for tea. Of course, while he worked on the food, Death the Kidd worked on the symmetry of the bathroom. By the time he would be done, this bathroom be the most balanced piss-place ever. Levi had to wonder what was taking that little pissant so long to shower. He didn't have a whole fucking lot of water. After the milk had risen to a boil and he'd filled a cup half way, he trounced toward the bathroom.

Kidd was practically already dry, standing back by the door, looking over his work. His eyes scoped the room, catching every little thing he couldn't perfect, making him cringe. Levi trounced in with his brisk military efficiency, glancing over Kidd once and scowling lightly. He couldn't help but admire the soft, palpable, snowy white flesh on Kidd's chest and belly. He tightened his jaw and met his eyes. "You fuckin' done in here?"

The boy jumped slightly. "Yes," he answered, but continued looking over the bathroom. Now that this room was so perfect**—**as perfect as any room in the house could get**—**Kidd was almost afraid to leave it and see the horrors beyond the budding symmetrical walls. Levi surveyed his previously-perfect bathroom. He growled. "What the fuck did you do in here, brat? It was perfect."

He scoffed in reply. "Hardly, you had things precariously placed all around the room, no thought into what went where, it seemed. There was no symmetry to it at all. Plus, you have only seven towels."

"Seven is the number of completion."

Kidd's eye twitched. Oh no, here's comes the rant. "Seven is a horrid number! It has no symmetry whatsoever and it's a prime number! Eight is better! Not only can you divide the actual written number into half vertically and horizontally, but you can evenly divide it into four sets of two! You need another towel! Seven's such a horrible number!" He dropped down to his knees, hysterical almost, begging, "Please get another towel!"

The begging was a shock to Levi, to say the least. "Fine. I'll get another towel. You can count that as another favor." He turned on his heels and strode out. Kidd was pleased by the news of another towel, not even bothering to think of the amounting favors. He stood and glanced around the room, framing it with his fingers in a stereotypical photographer's pose before peeking out in search of the man.

Levi had sat down to enjoy his tea, the bread emitting a sweet, yeasty smell from the belly of his wood burning oven. Since he was out of sight, Kidd sat on the bathroom floor and thought on how to further perfect the bathroom's appearance with out completely ruining it. Though he was compulsed toward perfection, he wouldn't permanently change a host's home. That would just be plain rude. Each change he'd made was easily reversed. Kidd caught wind of the bread's scent and smiled a little at how lovely it smelled. Still, he did not venture out of the bathroom.

That fucking kid was probably messing up his bathroom. Levi stood up, tea in hand, and strolled back to Kidd. He glowered down at him. "Get up."

Kidd glanced up, a pensive pout on his lips. "Why?"

"Stop questioning my authority. This is my house, now get your ass up before I make you Titan bait."

The teenager remained on the floor. "Titan bait? What the hell is that?"

"Are you retarded or just a bad comic."

"I don't joke. What's Titan bait?" He stood up, looking the man in the eye.

"...You're retarded, then." Levi sighed, massaging his brow.

Kidd huffed. "There's a difference between retarded and ignorant, now what the hell is Titan bait?"

"Yeah, and you're obviously the prior." Levi started back to his chair. Kidd followed after him.

"What's Titan bait? Something you bait to a... Titan? What's a Titan?"

"The dickless fucks the flop around outside the walls and try to eat us."

"..."

Levi sipped at his tea irritably.

"Where are my clothes?"

"Drying," Levi replied shortly, nodding to where they were laid out. The boy went as directed, frowning at how damp they were.

"Uhm, excuse me, but I have another favor to ask..."

Levi really just wanted to drink his fucking tea at this point k. "What."

"Can I _see_ these Titans? ... And borrow some pants."

It was hard for Levi not to laugh at that request. He snorted and glanced back at Kidd. "You're batshit of you want to see them." The pants, however, were supplied. Kidd slipped them on, silent until he was finished.

"So, you'll let me see them, correct?" He folded the towel neatly.

"I have no control over the Titans' visitation schedule."

Kidd gave a soft smile. "I wouldn't think so. I assume from the fact that you said they eat people, it's obvious you have no control over them at all." He grabbed his white shirt, testing how dry it was. "Besides, if you let me see them, that'd be a huge favor on your part that I'd have no choice but to repay in full."

This struck Levi's attention. He glanced up under his brow, taking a small sip from his tea. "..." Kidd slipped the shirt on, deciding it was dry enough.

"Really, I don't see anything you could loose in letting me see them... You said they were kept at bay by walls, so I guess that means there is a safe place to be able to view them, right? I promise not to mess around with your home any further if you'll take me."

Levi thought a moment longer. "Fine." He stood, collecting his jacket. The boy gave a soft smile again and waited, following him out once he was ready. Levi led him to the walls, gaining them access and ducking inside. Next it was an almost never-ending flight of stairs that led up to a perfect view of the floppy dickless beasts outside the wall. Kidd stayed silent all the while, even when glancing out at our genital-less friends. Mentally, of course, he was raging. The sight of those awful, unsymmetrical faces made him clench his fists.

Levi was bored with the whole affair. He crossed his arms, staring down the wall at the creatures pawing to get in. With a sigh, he said, "Oi, are you done, brat?" Kidd looked up before nodding. "Finally." Levi turned sharply, beginning back down. He lectured Kidd on the scientific aspects (memorized from many one-sided conversations with Hanji) of the Titans all the way down. Again, he was silent, only nodding every now and then to let Levi know he was intently listening. In truth, Kidd was enthralled. He had no idea what was going on, though, and not only did the lack of control over it worry him, it scared him just a little.

"And that's their substitute for a digestive track. Now, we still don't know how they reproduce, though Hanji has many theories..." And on he went, staring at whatever was level with his eyes and he led him home. (Obviously, other men's crotches.) By then Kidd was less enthralled and more annoyed. Though, it was proof, if the naked giant men were none, that he wasn't lying. Kidd yawned as they got back. By that point, Levi's bread was at the burning point. He took it out of the oven and grimaced at the browning crust. Kidd gave a guilty sort of sheepish grin, rubbing the back of his neck.

Levi nailed him with a glare that could burn through ice.

"... Maybe you should have taken that out before we left," he suggested, checking on his clothes.

"It wasn't ready then, you shit."

Kidd shrugged softly, slipping his blazer back on, fastening it. "That's not my fault. You're the one who left it. We could have waited until it was done. It's not like I could have went by myself."

Levi gave him a long look before returning to his bread. "I hope you like pain." Kidd gave him a nervous look back, putting his brooch on. Levi continued cutting his bread. Sighing, Kidd took a seat at the table, stewing in the awkward silence. Comfortable and appreciative of the silence, Levi took a bite of his bread. Kidd took to watching out the window, eyes glazed over. Levi glanced at him and realized he didn't know his name. "Who are you?"

Kidd blinked, brought out of his thoughts. "... My name's Death the Kidd." Levi looked unimpressed. "People just call me Kidd..." Even less impressed than before. Kidd just sighed, turning back to the window. "Then what's your name, Mr Pervert?" That is honestly what he'd been mentally calling him, kay. Kidd's not that creative.

Levi stomped on his foot, making Kidd yelp and hold it. "What the hell?!"

"I'm not the pervert. You're trading petty favors for sexual acts. You begged me to send your balls back in you, for the love of fuck." Kidd grumbled, nursing his foot. "I'm going to fuck you so hard."

The boy froze, biting his lip. "Uh..." Levi went about his bread eating, leaving Kidd to reconsider this trade. He DID NOT want to be fucked by this guy. It was not only a scary thought, but Kidd just wasn't into sex and things like that. He returned to staring out the window, thoughts all over once more. Looking out the window definitely helped keep his mind off the asymmetry of the room.

"I'm Levi, by the way." He forced a little bit of kindness into his voice. This boy needed to be at ease with him if this would be run at all. Kidd's golden irises flicked over to him, remaining silent for a second.

"Nice to meet you," he finally said, his manners showing through. Levi nodded and stood, but Kidd's attention was back on the sky and clouds far away. Levi took his bath, scrubbing every inch of himself thoroughly. When Levi came out, Kidd had fallen back to sleep despite the fact that he'd had a 1000 year nap. He had taken a seat on the floor across from the window, and at some point his head had lulled to the side and rested on his shoulder. His bangs tickled his nose, making him scrunch his face up, murmuring. In short, he looked pretty damn adorable.

And Levi recognized that, though he'd never admit he thought so. He walked over, quietly, and assessed the situation. Taking this boy by force had not been his initial plan. He would've rathered the act be consensual because, frankly, it's always more pleasant that way. He squatted beside him and thought. Kidd's breath ruffled his bangs as he murmured more. His fingers twitched as his soft lips moved, barely forming whispered words. Shit that kid was cute. Levi snapped his fingers by his head.

Kidd grumbled, rousing a little. He peeked an eye open, looking up at him. "..."

"Let's get this over with."

The boy mumbled, sitting up straighter. "Mm?" Levi repeated himself with a bit more anger in his voice. Kidd sighed and got up.

"You're lucky I'm built rather symmetrically." Levi squared his narrow shoulders. The younger gave him once over, putting his hands in his pockets.

"..."

The older led him to his tidy little bedroom, which Kidd looked over with a plain, dull expression. "Are you sure you want me to...?"

"Of course."

He sighed. "... Okay..."

Levi was not one to beat around the bush. He kissed him, hard, holding onto his hair. Kidd's eyes were wide as he attempted to pull away, surprised by the sudden spit swap. Levi held him tighter, pressing closer to him and working his lips predatorily. He tried to open his mouth to protest, but Levi stopped him and gladly slipped his tongue in, keeping his eyes open and fixed on Kidd's.

Practically defenseless without Liz or Patty, Kidd tried stumbling back, only taking them to the bed and landing with a soft grunt. Levi landed on top of him, grabbing for his wrists with his free hand while the other supported him. Kidd thrashed softly, trying to break away, but Levi easily overpowered him, jamming a knee between his legs.

"Mmm!" He tried to speak, but was too muffled by Levi's crushing kiss. Kidd began trying to free his wrists, eyes wide. Levi was already half hard, arousal pressing against Kidd's placidity.

Kidd was trashing still, body brushing against the man's above him. He continued to try and get air, words near begging. Levi broke the kiss to catch his own breath. Kidd's golden eyes were wide, staring up at him, chest heaving up and down as air rushed in and out of his mouth. He was too shocked to even form a thought, so forget about an insult.

Levi allowed himself a little time to investigate his partner's body. Still holding his wrists, he used his other hand to feel along Kidd's chest and side, smoothing the creases of his shirt as he went. Kidd didn't stop him from exploring, and not from the lack of trying. Soft noises bubbled in his thought, but he kept muted as best he could.

Levi kissed his neck, nipping lightly at the skin and sliding a hand up his shirt. These actions cause the boy to gasp and try to squirm away. That didn't happen, though. Levi put weight on him, grinding his hips against him and dragging his lips up to his ear. He managed to bring a moan from Kidd's throat, the boy panting softly, resistant actions ceasing. Kidd laid his head back, watching the older from the corner of his eye. Levi allowed his hand to migrate south a little, tightening his grip on Kidd's wrists a little. He rubbed at the twitchy bulge between Kidd's legs. Kidd gasped again, moving his hips toward him.

Levi raised a brow just slightly, adding a little gruffness to his rubbing. "You like that, don't you, you little brat?"

Biting his lip, Kidd managed a nod. Again he moved his hips with the touch, moaning softly. Levi worked at unsheathing his cock. Kidd went back to squirming.

Levi gave him another kiss, managing to undo his pants. The younger boy was tense, watching him. He tried to free his wrists again. Levi allowed him this time, dropping a hand down to stroke him. Of course, this was restraining enough and he had Kidd as a puddle of moaning nothing. Kidd let his eyes lull close, mouth slightly ajar.

Levi withheld a smirk and traced little circles along the head of his cock. He kissed his jaw, crooning, "Yeah, you like that..." Kidd nodded a affirmation, chocking on a moan. His fingers had threaded loosely in Levi's locks of hair, almost wary of pulling on them and causing harm. Levi kissed him, working his hand and making Kidd arch his back. Moaning, Kidd kissed him back softly. Levi pressed to him, kissing his neck and biting it. Kidd's eyes filled with tears as he cried out softly in pleasure.

The older drew blood, lapping it away. The boy was a puddle of compliant pleasure. Levi purred in his ear, "It's funny how this seems to be more favorable to you, brat."

Kidd looked up at him, panting hard. "...?"

Levi kissed him hard enough for their teeth to click, teasing at the skin just where his shaft ended and his head began. "T-this seems to be pleasing you more than it does me."

"..." He let his hand roam, groping. Levi watched him, biting his lip unperceptively. Kidd's hand finally found what it was aiming for, moving softly. Levi moved his hips.

Kidd continue to move his hand along the skin, fingers unsure and almost timid. Levi sucked in a sharp breath, giving him a squeeze down under. The boy gasped, accidentally returning the action. Levi gasped softly, moving his hips sharply as Kidd pressed his lips against his, rubbing his thumb on the tip. Levi made a soft yet guttural noise, kissing him harder and running his fingers down to the hilt. Kidd's lips parted slight in an inviting way, eyes half mast and cloudy. Soft moans broke though the pants for air, and he was weak in the knees.

Levi gladly slid his tongue in, putting a hand in his hair and continuing his steady, rhythmic stroking, goosebumbs of pleasure raising the hairs on the back of his neck. Kidd hungrily kissed him, soft noise leaving his throat, all translating into silent begs for more, or faster. He of course continued his movements, fingers exploring every bit. Really, the boy had forgotten the whole reason he was doing this, his mind not working properly enough for functions like perception and logic to work. This didn't stop him from pleasing the older man, but in fact assisted in it, blinding his distaste and discomfort.

Levi choked on a moan, refusing to allow the boy to take it from his throat so easily. Inside, however, he was quivering, moaning, screaming, but he'd keep that concealed until climax. Kidd was warm in his hand and pulsing ever faster with the jackrabbit quickness of a boy overcome with lust.

Kidd's mind hardly registered that feel of the corporal in his hand. His fingers didn't identify that strands of hair where laced between them, nor did he really take notice of the warm tongue exploring his mouth. The only thing his mind could focus on was that region down below and the pure bliss that he was gaining from it. His hands and tongue worked with their own mind for his had abandoned the thought of their use. They worked against the other's appendages in a haphazard way, inexperienced and fumbling.

Experience was something Levi had a surplus of. He moved in an almost military rhythm, his tongue, hand and hips moving in an inwardly concocted and decided upon beat. A gnawing, deep within his loins, begged him to penetrate the virginal boy beneath him, to explore him in intimacy and hear his moans through the cushion of a downy pillow.

Finally Kidd gave in, releasing and going limp, muscles relaxing, but twitching here and there as he panted hard. Levi wasn't quite pleased with the fresh mess on his hand, though it was easy to take care of. He broke the kiss and raised his hand between their mouths, salty, foggy, opaque whiteness dripping on Kidd's lips. "Clean it."

Kidd blinked, looking from his hand to his eyes. "I-I..."

Levi allowed a smile to barely curve his lips upwards. "Clean."

"H-how?" Kidd asked, trying to move his face away. Levi forced his thumb into his mouth. Wide eyed, Kidd stared up at him.

Levi twisted his thumb slightly and pulled it out, mostly clean, before offering his index finger. Kidd took this one into his mouth voluntarily, sucking lightly on it. Levi smiled. He loved this control. Not only was he controlling this boy, but he was controlling him to _clean_. And that is something that never got old. Kidd finished up with that finger, taking it out and laying his head back.

Levi allowed his own hand to drift down to his arousal, working it in Kidd's absence. Kidd's eyes drifted shut, breathing more even now. Levi's breath was quickening, a small, sweet sound venturing from his lips. He would not allow himself to release just yet. No, more pleasure could be had. There was still a virgin plot to pioneer and he had no intention of missing out on that chance due to petty masturbation.

A soft mumble left the boy's lips, eyes trying to focus on the elder's face. "..." Levi peeked an eye open, trying to discern what he was saying. Kidd just rested his head, tired. Levi supposed one load could go to waste until the boy was ready to oblige him again. Eyes shut, the boy started to doze off again (damn he's sleeping a lot), and soft breathes left his parted lips.

Levi came on his legs, making Kidd grimace and look up at him. Levi was less than repentant.

The boy sat up, frowning at the mess all over himself. He slumped his shoulders, groaning softly. Levi looked at his other hand in distaste. Kidd's gaze went that way and a soft sigh left his mouth. Tapping his lips, he raised a brow slightly. Levi shrugged. He was just going to wipe it on his pants with the rest of his mess, but finger sucking was nice too. Kidd bit his lip lightly.

Levi just wiped it on his pantleg.

Yeah, Kidd was relieved, visibly relaxing.

"That wasn't so bad, now was it." He hesitantly shook his head in response. "That's what I thought."

He looked up, pausing. He knew it was a long shot full of hope, but he asked softly, "A-are we e-e-even?"

Levi snorted. "No."

The boy's shoulders slumped. "Wh-what e-else d-do I h-have to d-do, then?"

Levi waved the question off. "Wait." Kidd sighed and pulled his pants up. Levi laid back and panted. The younger watched his chest rise and fall, fog lifting from his mind bit by bit.

Levi had closed his eyes lightly, silky, tussled hair hanging in his face. His mouth was closed, jaw not quite tight but certainly not lax, lips a straight line. There was a light sheen of sweat on his collarbone and brow, catching the dim hues of light sultrily. The boy looked over his features with a bored expression, tired and confused. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. The man opened his eyes, watching the ceiling, the sinewy cords of muscle in his shoulders rolling as he stretched. Kidd curled up at the foot of bed, dozing off, breaths soft.

The corporal watched him, musing how long it'd be acceptable to let him sleep before demanding more carnal pleasure. He looked over the boy's sleeping features again, to the messy (very unsymmetrical) clomp of hair on his head to the gentle curve of his nose to the porcelain perfection of his skin, and couldn't help but feel an extra little tug of lust. The boy rubbed his cheek against the soft sheets, lips making half sentences about people Levi didn't even know.

He was suddenly jealous. Kidd should be murmuring about him, not strangers. Obviously, though, Levi forgot Kidd had only known him for like four hours and the people he'd been mumbling about he'd known for, that's right, years. Live with it, Levi. Live with it.

Anyway, Kidd continued his murmurs about people, unfortunately, dead. Worry was evident in his soft features, brows furrowed. Levi didn't much care for the look of panic on his face. He wanted him to be at least ambivalent. The boy went about his sleep and worrying dreams nonetheless, looking adorable while doing so.

Like wow so adorable.

Levi, on the other hand, felt grungy and hardly tired. He stood, bathed once again, and set about the painstaking process of combing through his hair to make his part perfect. In the middle of said act, Kidd woke up, stomach growling softly. He groaned, trying to get back to sleep. Levi dressed again, making tea for himself in the kitchen.

After some thought and a great amount of ignoring how haphazard the bed was, the teen made his way to the kitchen, silent. Levi sipped at his tea, reading over something in a manual, sitting with pristine posture, his legs crossed. Kidd straightened out his blazer, sitting across from him. Levi glanced at him over the cup's brim, acknowledging him with a slight raising of the pinkie. He remained silent, watching his hands.

Levi read in silence, appreciative of it. He took up a piece of bread and nibbled neatly on it. Kidd on the other hand had grown use to loud people and noises. He didn't know how to deal with this silence (XD). He tapped his knuckled on the surface of the table softly, leg bouncing, the limp desperate for any movement.

Levi shot him a look that read of potential homicide and clinched his fist on the spine of his manual. His actions continued despite this death glare and threatening posture. Kidd's pinkie, extended, tapped as his knuckles ceased. This was not acceptable, however. Levi squared his shoulders. Kidd didn't really register this, eyes unfocused and attention far away.

Levi pegged a slice of bread square between his eyes. The boy yelped and fell over, surprised. "What the hell was that for?" He stood back up, picking up the piece of bread.

Levi grumbled through his reading, "So loud..."

"..." Kidd chuckled softly.

The chuckling made noise, however, which earned him another slice of bread to the face.

The boy gave him a blank stare before biting into the bread.

Levi didn't care. Levi didn't give a shit.

Kidd was eating bread that he picked up off the dirty dirty floor, though.

honey badger LEVI don't care. LEVI don't give a shit.

He was getting crumbs all over the place. Levi twitched.

Kidd smiled smugly almost, tapping the bread to send more crumbs along the table. Levi curled his lips to a scowl. Kidd's smile grew, resisting the urge to clean the mess up himself. He continued with the bread crumbs, flaking some off the crust.

Levi was considering the cost of replacing the chair he wanted to break over Kidd's head.

Kidd would except this punishment.

Instead, Levi stood up, striding over. Kidd looked up from wiping the crumbs off his shirt. "...?"

Levi put his foot on the back of his head and forced his face to the ground. Kidd grunted, trying to get up. Levi pressed down more. "No. I want my floor cleaned."

Kidd growled softly, hands searching for what was obviously not there. He sighed, giving in for a the time being. Levi glowered. "Clean it." He took his foot off his head. The boy got to sweeping it up, grumbling like a little kid. Levi looked in satisfaction as he worked, crossing his arms and allowing his hip to jut out to the side.

Once Kidd was satisfied as well, he turn to him, sighing. "Happy?"

Levi looked around the floor for crumbs and pointed at one he missed.

"..." Kidd swept it up, double checking the rest of the floor. Levi watched, growing bored. The boy put the broom away, sighing. "Satisfied?"

Levi gave a casual shrug. To that, Kidd gave a sigh. "Have I repaid you yet?"

"No."

"What can I do, then?"

"Let me get ready again."

"..." He sighed, nodding. Levi smirked inwardly. He'd have a lot more fun this time. Kidd took a seat at the table, not longer feeling like being uncharacteristically immature. Levi tilted his chin with his index finger, looking over his face. He furrowed his brow more and pondered the boy, while Kidd raised one questioningly, face blank.

Not that he'd ever admit it, which is a serious theme with Levi, but he found the boy quite charming. Kidd stared at him for a while, silent. Levi gave him a soft, unassuming kiss and released him, turning to straighten his jacket on its hook. Kidd only blinked from surprise. Levi fidgeted with the jacket until it was evenly hung, then moved onto cleaning his gear.

The younger watched him, interested in the foreign equipment. Drawing a blade, Levi began methodically running a cloth along it. Kidd spoke up. "What is that?"

Levi didn't look up from his task. "3D Maneuver Gear."

He'd just pretend like he knew what the was. Kidd stood, giving a yawn more born from boredom than tiredness and ventured back to the bedroom. There, of course, he nearly keeled over due to the state of the bed he'd left. He started right onto straightening it out, completed by smoothing out the sheets, and perfect military corners.

The gear was shimmering by the time Levi was done. He was rested now, at peace. He strolled after Kidd to the bedroom, raising a brow when he saw Kidd scrambling around the bed. "..."

Kidd paused, looking back. "Oh, hello." He finished off the last corner, smoothing out the sheet before taking a seat on the mattress, resting a leg on top of the other, arms crossed over his chest. He closed his eyes softly, a satisfied smile on his lips. "There, it's perfect."

Levi had no critique here. It was.

Kidd looked up at him, speaking in an even tone, "If you had planned anything, I hope you'll postpone it for later?" He gestured to the sheets. "These were very wrinkled from last time and I'd rather not have to redo them so soon." Levi mused a moment, running a hand along the taut sheets.

Kidd watched him, waiting for a reply.

"I don't think I'd like to wait." Kidd sighed at this response.

"Are you sure?" Levi nodded. The younger groaned softly.

Levi closed the door softly. Anticipation was growing in the pit of his stomach. He wanted to see all of the skin he'd been unable to previously. He wanted to taste him more thoroughly, to catalog his moans and groans of bittersweet pleasure and pain forever in the catacombs of his mind. He yearned to make this boy his.

Kidd could only imagine what Levi planned, but refused to let his thoughts go to such places. He believed that if he thought innocent, it wouldn't be so bad. He was naïve in this logic, being as he wasn't prepared for the worst, which he usually was. Kidd looked up at the older man calmly, waiting. Levi looked back down, allowing his eyes to scan the V of his shirt collar, the gentle rise and fall of Kidd's chest. He planned to cover that chest with so many purple, long-lasting, asymmetrical hickeys that Kidd wouldn't be able to look at his uncovered self without having a panic attack for weeks.

These are the PG version of what Kidd refused to acknowledge. He continued waiting, growing uncomfortable under the man's gaze. Levi gave him a kiss, pushing him back on the perfectly made sheets, a hand already exploring the slight bumps of his ribs under his velvet skin. The boy closed his eyes, kissing him back hesitantly. The elder worked his lips softly, running a hand along his chest underneath his shirt and feeling the skin prickle and the trim muscle underneath tightening with his gentle touch. Breath hitching, Kidd let him explore as he wished, pretending he wasn't pleased by how the fingers danced along his skin. In the mattress beside his face, Levi dug in his elbow, adding heat to the kiss and more hunger to his touch.

Kidd threaded his fingers through his hair, mouth opening slightly for the older man. Levi slid his tongue into Kidd's soft, warm mouth, closing his eyes just slightly and feeling his way along his side. A soft moan left his mouth from the tender actions, and Kidd couldn't help but move his body again the other's. Levi ate up the moan, yearning to bring forth countless more. He turned the hand on his side in a little to a loose fist, resting his knuckles just above the slight protrusions of the boy's hips.

His fingers played hesitantly at Levi's shirt's hem, brushing against the skin in a teasing manner. In truth, he was surprised at how timid he was being. He moved his lips in a clumsy way, his body, aching with the desire for more touch, reacted ten-fold how it would in any other situation, like he was overly sensitive. Even down to the most simple appendage, his tongue, he still seemed to display his lack of experience.

Levi recognized that the boy beneath him was new to the game of erotic play (brave new world reference ftw) and recognized that he'd need much more practice to provide as much pleasure as his aching loins were yearning for. He tried, as best he could, to coach the boy in the fine act of French kissing, moving his tongue expertly and trying to show the boy how to reciprocate without getting too much drool on his chin. Unfortunately, the lessons did not assist all too much, because each they pulled away, a thick strand of saliva kept them connected until gravity broke the bond and it dripped onto the boy's chin. The feel of the warm, slimy substance disgusted Kidd, nearly bringing bile to his throat. He looked up at Levi with a face that screamed he felt hopeless, eyes shining innocence that even he didn't know he had, panting lightly and drool trailing down to his neck.

Tentatively, almost sweetly, Levi wiped the drool away with the sleeve of his shirt, none too pleased with the coolness pressing against his wrist or the sweet smell it gave off. Levi shed his shirt in order to overlook this grievance, playing at one of the buttons on Kidd's. He glanced at his face quickly and felt the hunger for him actually fluctuate. He felt like a kid getting ready to step on a fresh, untarnished plot of snow. He was going to leave his mark.

The boy squeezed his eyes shut, letting his head lay back.

However, he would be gentle. This boy was fragile. There was no need to break something so fragile because, frankly, picking up the pieces left behind would be a bitch. So tenderly he lowered his lips to his collarbone and kissed it, working to get the confines of a cotton shirt off of him. Kidd gave a soft, pleased murmur. He was still wary, but definitely lax beneath him. He tried to return the pleasure, a hand sliding up his shirt and feeling his skin, muscles moving and twitching beneath his fingertips, but not only did the actions show how green he was, it just made him more excited, the proof evident in his pants.

Levi could almost feel the twitch against his hips, that slight indication of what would soon become blind lust and clamoring limbs and impassioned groans. He rocked his hips softly against Kidd's, allowing himself to embrace his clumsy touch on his stomach. He offered up a soft moan as charity for Kidd's attempt at pleasing him, hoping it would ignite that instinctual drive he knew Kidd possessed that would drive him to meet his needs like he probably never realized he could.

The movement elicited Kidd's own soft moan, fingers grabbing at skin, asking for more, for it to go farther. His legs parted, a silent request for him to be closer. Kidd looked up at him softly, begging features sweet. Levi gladly obliged him, sliding his narrow form between his legs and going back to gently kissing his collarbone, his neck, his jaw, anywhere to provoke more moans out of Kidd's sweet throat. The boy's legs clamped onto his waist, rocking softly, drawing out the much desired sounds. He put a hand on Levi's back, pressing him closer as his nails threatened to dig into the smooth skin.

Levi pressed to him, feeling his warmth leech into his chest. He released a soft moan, rocking his hips in time with Kidd's, his eyes closed as he nibbled on the earlobe of the younger. Kidd bit his lip, trapping the soft cries of pleasure he was sure to emit, and his eyes flicked to the ceiling, seeing past it, but not seeing anything at all. Grinding just a little harder against the other, Kidd muffled more noises from his throat. His face was flushed, chest rising and falling, panting for air as he increased his action's speed.

Levi grinned a little at the rapture of the boy, his own coming in soft, barely-audible moans from the back of his throat. He matched Kidd's speed, far from flaccid. Kidd's back arched slightly, moans escaping as he could no long hold them back. His fingers gripped lightly at the older man's skin as he continued moving. Levi worked at getting the younger boy's pants off, his hands shaking with an almost feverish explosion of lust. The younger boy helped best he could before giving up and unbuttoning his shirt. Levi kissed his chest hungrily, working with one hand at getting his belt undone and Kidd's fly down.

Kidd laid his head back, moaning sweetly. Levi took his suspenders away from his shoulders and tugged his pants down, trying to help Kidd with his at the same time. After some trial and error, they both finally relieved themselves of their bottom garments.

Go them.

Levi pushed at Kidd's legs, trying to gain access to him. He spat on his fingers, though he would've preferred to use oil as a lubricant, and rubbed Kidd's entrance. Kidd's eyes widened in confusion, glancing up at him. "...?" Levi didn't offer an answer. After thoroughly wetting his fingers, he slid one into him. The boy let out a soft whimper, arching his back slightly. "St-stop th-that... Wh-what are you doing?" He grit his teeth, glaring up at him.

Levi forced in another finger, moving them softly. "I have t-to do this or else you'll get h-hurt."

"N-n..." Kidd's fingers gripped the now wrinkled up sheets, teeth grit. Levi slid another in, searching in Kidd's warmth for the little special spot he knew was there. Eyes watering, Kidd cried out softly, screwing his eyes shut. He withered beneath the older man, soft whimpers coming from his throat. Levi scissored his fingers and kissed him softly. The boy cried out, holding to him.

"St-stop that... I-it h-hurts... Just..." Levi raised a brow. Kidd looked up at him.

Levi gave him a kiss. "I won't hurt you." The boy blinked, surprised with the tenderness. Levi kissed his jaw softly. Kidd gave a soft moan, closing his eyes, muscles twitching. Levi was exceedingly gentle, moving his fingers slowly. The boy grimaced, but didn't complain this time. Levi pulled his fingers out, kissing him again. He relaxed into the mattress, kissing him back.

Levi wanted desperately to enter him. He was so warm and so vocal about his pleasure... The temptation was hard to bear. Kidd's mouth opened slightly, silently asking for more. A hand had released the sheets during their kiss and now was threaded in the older's locks. Levi pressed to him, keeping a hand on his haunch, deciding to try one more time to show him that he was going to make him feel good. Kidd moaned softly for him.

He slid his fingers back in, quickly locating the small knob within Kidd that he knew would bring on a chorus of moans. Sure enough, the boy buckled, moaning loud and tugging at Levi's hair. Levi grinned slightly, touching it lightly again and jiving to him. Kidd moaned again, biting his lip, making Levi smile a little and move between his legs.

Kidd looked up at him, eyes half closed. Levi looked back, moving his hips slightly. The younger moaned sweetly, trying to pull him closer.

Levi kissed his jaw. "I-I'm going to enter...all right?" He gave a soft nod in response after a moment of hesitation. Levi nodded a bit, adjusting their positions just so, so he could gain access to Kidd, who waited silently, body tense.

Levi moved softly, grunting as he entered. Crying out softly, Kidd screwed his eyes shut tight, gripping the sheets. Levi smiled a little, moving further into the smooth warmth of his partner. The boy gasped, arching his back and moaning softly. Levi closed his eyes lightly, biting his lip. Kidd moved his hips slightly toward him, nails digging into the mattress.

The older moaned softly, brokenly, and put his head on his shoulder, his silky hair touching the smooth skin of his neck. He bit his lip, an arm looped around Kidd's neck, his breath coming in raspy puffs. Kidd shivered at the feeling, threading his fingers through his hair. Levi kissed his neck lazily, rocking his hips rhythmically. He groaned softly. "T-tight..."

Kidd peeked an eye open at him, giving a soft, shaky moan. Levi forced in down to his hilt, grunting as he did so and causing Kidd to cry out, arching his back. His breath hitched, tears in his eyes, as he moved to him, and soft laboured pants filled the air. Levi moaned softly, closing his eyes and kissing Kidd's ear. He

enjoyed the sweet gesture, holding close to him. Levi closed his eyes, sweat breaking out on his skin. He was panting lightly, gently pumping his hips to Kidd.

The boy was close to finishing, obviously not having the stamina as Levi. He closed his eyes, letting go. Levi felt the warm splatter on his belly and grimaced a little, panting hard. He let go shortly afterwards, and Kidd arched his back as he was filled. Levi relaxed over him, panting hard.

"..." Kidd laid his head back, closing his eyes softly. Levi pulled out, rolling off of him and tending to the mess he made while Kidd started to doze off, watching them trough half attentive eyes.

Levi glanced at him. "See? N-not so bad." Kidd gave a soft nod, folding his hands on his stomach, letting his eyes close. Levi finished wiping himself off and glanced over his shoulder at him.

Kidd had dozed off once again, sleeping as symmetrically as possible out of habit. His hair was tussled and sticking up in places, and he was still a mess, but he slept peacefully nonetheless. Levi smiled a little, laying close beside him and allowing himself, too, to drift off into a sweet, undisturbed sleep.


End file.
